The objective of this proposal is to demonstrate that epinephrine administration can result in destruction of adrenergic nerve terminals within the mammalian eye and other organs, thus causing a chemical symphathectomy. We have evidence from a pilot study that epinephrine will create this type of effect in a fashion similar to that known to be produced by 6-hydroxy dopamine. This observation suggests new explanations for epinephrine's proposed mechanism of action in the treatment of open-angle glaucoma. Ultrastructural studies of ocular adrenergic tissue as well as systemic tissue innervated by sympathetic neurons following various routes and dosages of epinephrine administration are proposed. In addition denervation supersensitivity observations in clinical patients treated with epinephrine utilizing pupillography and intraocular pressure measurements will be done. The procedure would be done as part of the patient's routine care and therefore not experimental. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kramer, S.G.: Dopamine in Retinal Neurotransmission. In transmitters in the Visual Process. Edited by S.L. Bonting, Pergamon Press Ltd., Oxford, New York 1976, pp. 165-198. Kramer, S.G. and Stewart, H.L.: Maintenance of the Anterior Chamber During Penetrating Keratoplasty. Trans. Amer. Acad. of Ophthal. and Otolaryng. 81:794-805, 1976.